Friendzoned?
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: "Do you have any idea how hard it is to be friend zoned by the guy you're madly in love with!" Liz falters "Well no but-" "Then dont tell me to do anything Liz" SOULxMAKA


"Do you have any idea how hard it is to be friend zoned by the guy you're madly in love with?!"

Liz falters

"Well no but-"

"Then dont fucking tell me to do anything Liz"

"Ma-maka that's not what I-"

"I don't give a fuck what you meant, I'm done" with a swift flick of pigtails she was gone

Liz whips out her phone quickly typing a message

**Bad mood. Look out.**

Tucking her phone away she sighs, there's only so much she could do to warn Soul.

Maka stomps her way through the door slamming it closed and almost splintering the wood. Soul gulps as she plonks herself down lying her head in his lap.

"What the hell did Liz do to you?" he asks casually running his hand through her pigtail

"She just doesn't understand." She rolls so her face is buried in his stomach as hot, tears of frustration form

"Hey Maka don't hide your face. It's okay to cry in front of me idiot"

She stays the same, regardless of his pestering. Sighing at her stubborness he merely pats her on the back.

"So what do you want for dinner?" he asks simply

"Don't care"

"Maka" he says threateningly

Sighing she rolls to look at him, hie eyes widen

"Wanna go out?"

"Huh?"

"Wanna go out to eat my treat?"

"Uh okay"

"Sweet be ready in half"

He sits her up before racing to his room.

"Oh and wear that dress I bought you" He shouts

She makes her way tiredly to her room, hitting play on her stereo and cranking the volume up as the sound of Gerard Way's voice calms her. The dress he had referred to was a lacy concoction that fell to mid thigh. Pulling her hair from their usual pigtails and lacing up her knee high converse she makes her way to Soul's room.

Knocking she runs her fingers through her hair, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ready?'' he asks as he exits his room and looks her up and down raising an eye at her "Emo much Maka?" He taunts

Rolling her eyes she takes in his red dress shirt black skinny jeans converse and of course leather jacket.

"You look emo too" she states blandly

''We match" he laughs

She doesn't respond, just relishes in the pang of her heart and the day dream of actually being a real matching couple.

"... Maka? Maka?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? You spaced out for a moment"

"Ye-yeah just thinking"

He shrugs

"So where are we going"

"To the new chinease resturant."

"Oh awesome. I'm starving"

"Did you eat when you went out with Liz?"

"No I was too angry" She replies sheepishly

"That's so you" he mumbles to himself "What did she do anyway?"

"Was being a bitch about something"

"What kind of something?" he asks as they take their seats at their assigned table

"Just... Something" her eyes are downcast

He reaches across the table placing his large hand over hers

"Maka you know you can tell me right? I may be a boy but you can trust me" His red eyes almost pleading

"It's fine really Soul, just stupid girl stuff. Let's just have a good night"

He sighs but complies anyway, she'd end up telling him later. They ate in silence and left in silence. Soul itching to bug her about her mood but just not sure how big of a death wish he had at the moment. Instead he reaches out and clasps her hands in his, entwining their fingers. Her hand squeezes his and he responds the comforting gesture.

She's staring at the ground, her aura depressed and he doesn't know how to fix it. He should've known as soon as she blasted MCR whilst changing. He stops pulling her to him in an embrace, he holds her tightly, clutching her to him trying to put everything he was feeling into the one simple hug.

"I'll carry you home, make hot chocolate and we'll talk this through okay"

She nods. Not even flinching when the ground vanishes from beneath her feet. The walk home was silent but he didn't mind he just cradles her to his chest.

Placing her on his bed he leaves before returning with two steaming mugs and hands one to her. They sit cross legged facing each other, much the same way they did in Stein's classroom with the blasted candles that made him tell her she had fat ankles.

"What was the fight about today?" Soul asks

She sighs no use in lying anymore

"About how painful it is to be friendzoned, Liz has never had it happen to her so she doesn't understand, Tsubaki went through it once and knows how it feels but she's just too nice about it and I just don't know how to deal anymore"

"Whoever friendzoned you is an idiot"

Her eyes widen and she almost, almost face palms. How could someone be so blind?

"Soul! Omigod! I'm so done" she gets up to leave

"What?"

"Urgh call Liz and ask her"

"What?"

"Just do it"

Later that night she hears her door creak open as he casually saunters in

"I have to be the biggest idiot walking this planet" He says as he drops beside her on her bed

She just laughs, and soon he does too.

"I had absolutely no idea I was friendzoning you when I was infact trying to get you to notice me. I thought you were friendzoning me"

"Dear death we're blind" she laughs

Her laughter is cut off as his lips press against hers. They soon break apart and Soul wraps his arms around her bringing her closer to him.

"Good night idiot"

"yeah good night bigger idiot" He says with a soft kiss to her forehead.


End file.
